


Obey

by oneforyourfire



Series: Coffee Shop Fic Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: baeksoo, prince! au, threesome





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: facefucking, gendered insults

even like this, there’s something exquisitely regal about baekhyun, something of royalty in his dark, heavy moans, something rich and proud and beautiful in the self-satisfied tilt of his shoulders, the unmarred beauty of his pale, soft, bare skin. and oh, it’s the hottest, sharpest reminder. 

your highness, kyungsoo calls him beyond the doors of this gilded room. your grace. my prince. i’ll serve only you. 

but right now, baekhyun is on his royal knees and mouthing messily at kyungsoo’s cock. arching into the sting of kyungsoo’s fingers in his hair, he’s desperate and so painfully eager to please—to _serve_. and oh the way he begs—doesn’t command, doesn’t feel he’s allowed to—for kyungsoo to fuck his mouth harder, leave him speckled in pearlescent come like some obscene painting of decadence and desire.

your highness, you serve me. 

it’s the headiest rush of power, laces with the hot, slick pleasure of baekhyun’s tongue along his cock, the electric pleasure-pain of blunt fingernails at his thighs. 

“your highness” kyungsoo says, just to make him moan louder, just to have him swallowing heavily around kyungsoo’s cock, his eyebrows pinching when kyungsoo curls his fingers around his throat. his pulse flutters, and his throat contracts around the weight of kyungsoo in his mouth. “the best cock sucker in the kingdom.” 

baekhyun’s whimper manages to filter through the slick, filthy squelch of kyungsoo’s wet, dragging thrusts. his fingers knead helplessly into kyungsoo’s thighs, his ass, and baekyun’s wet eyes blink up at him, begging still for harder, for more. 

your highness, kyungsoo thinks, you serve me so fucking well. 

“your highness” jongdae echoes, sliding behind baekhyun, dragging his fingers over baekhyun’s heaving chest, pinching at his nipples to have him jerking needily. “my absolute favorite whore.”


End file.
